


Hand

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Land of Lustrous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Ravi lost his partner N, while Leo lost Hongbin. They were united under the same intention to bring their partners back, but what Leo had in the end was only a sapphire hand with shards of amethyst attached to it.





	Hand

**Author's Note:**

> An AU based on [Land of Lustrous](http://houseki-no-kuni.wikia.com/wiki/Houseki_no_Kuni_Wiki) (also known as Houseki no Kuni). Basically they're immortal humanoid gemstones, so although they're broken down to pieces, if they're glued together again, they'd continue to live.

It had been months since N was ripped away from Ravi’s side and taken to the moon. He was offered another lustrous to be his partner, but he refused. Since he wasn’t allowed to patrol alone, he spent most of his days locked in the library, studying about the Lunarians to the point it made him looked obsessed. And every time a Lunarian appeared, he would dash to the scene, ignoring the prohibitions and warnings just to have a sliver of hope that N’s bits and pieces would be carried on that sunspot. He had broke down countless times, having his limbs severed and glued back together. He nearly got taken away several times, and everyone was yelling at his recklessness, but everything went passed his ears without being noted at all.

A few years later, Leo’s partner, Hongbin, was also broken down and taken to the moon. Leo tried to stop it, since he’s older than Hongbin and therefore he’s his responsibility, but no avail. All he managed to bring back was his left hand and nothing more. Just like how Ravi always bluntly took data on new types of Lunarian, he did it without even minding about how Leo felt as he bombarded him with detailed questions.

“You’re not the only one losing the partner you had for decades,” commented Leo sharply as he tested his reattached hand.

“At least you still have a hand back,” replied Ravi coldly. Leo kicked Ravi on the shoulder so hard his arm fell off, clanking down on the floor along with his notes. Ravi stood and hit Leo on the face, just to have his other arm shattered from the impact.

In the end, despite their initial disagreement, Ravi and Leo were teamed up together. They’re both reckless, coming home with limbs broken down, more often than not because of them colliding to each other rather than because of enemy’s attack.

At some point, Ravi lost his left hand, the same one with the one Leo managed to save from Hongbin. After many arguments and consideration, they attached Hongbin’s hand to Ravi under Leo’s request.

“Remember that it’s only a loan. When we got him back from the moon, you’ll have to return that hand,” warned Leo. Ravi tested out Hongbin’s hand attached to him, being extra careful since their hardness level were quite large with him being a 7 while Hongbin was a 9.

“I know. I’ll detach it once I found materials more fitting to me,” said Ravi nonchalantly.

Either because Hongbin’s hand didn’t exactly fit him or he really was taking good care of it, Ravi ended up only using his right hand in battles, developing a one-hand sword style to accommodate his new condition. He still managed to survive somehow, and slowly becoming closer to Leo as a pair of lustrous who wanted their partners back more than anything else in the world. Sometimes Ravi would let Leo held Hongbin’s hand attached to him, while he looked up to the night sky thinking about N.

When Ravi finally used Hongbin’s hand in a battle, it was the one where he was broken down and pulled out with some hooks, taken away by the Lunarians. But even at that situation, he still found the time to break Hongbin’s hand from his arm and threw it down to Leo, who was screaming and yelling while trying to chase the Lunarians although it was useless.

Catching the sapphire hand with some shards of amethyst attached to it, Leo fell down to the ground, screaming out Ravi’s name until he broke down from his own voice.


End file.
